


Velvet box

by panromanticcas



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Someone dies, idk - Freeform, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas





	

Dan’s heart pounds against his chest. How head is complete static. Nothing is registering properly.

  
Phil was suppose to come back to the flat for supper as usual, have their evening anime marathon and make a new YouTube video for Thursday.

  
But Dan can't have any of that anymore. Because Phil is gone.

  
“Mr.howell?”

  
The policeman's voice brings Dan back to reality. This is actually happening.

  
“Did you hear me?”

  
Dan stands in his door way, his eyes wide, his heart about to fall out. He says nothing.

  
“May I come in perhaps? That might be better.”

  
Dan moves out of the way and let's the man in. The policeman man bows his head down and forces a smile considering the circumstances.

  
“Is here alright?” He points to their gray lumpy couch with Phil helped pick out.

  
“Yes.” Dan let's out, barely a whisper.

  
He sits down next to the policeman.

  
“Phillip Lester passed away as soon as we got to the scene. You have to understand that there was nothing we could do to help him. He was already gone.”

  
“No,” Dan shakes his head. Everything is happening so fast.

  
“I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid-”

  
“No!” Dan hisses at him, standing up from the couch.

  
“You don't fucking understand! This wasn't just some car crash with an ordinary guy! This is Phil. My Phil. He can't die like this,” Dan's voice trails off and he releases a shaky sob.

  
“He was my Phil!” Dan screams.

  
“Please sir just calm down. I know how it feels. I've dealt a lot with-”

  
“How would you know?” Dan scoffs.

  
The policeman in which Dan still didn't know his name. Or maybe he already told Dan but he zoned out.

  
He sighs and takes a zip block bag out of his pocket.

  
“My team said it was okay that I give this to you, even though it's technically a part of the scene,”   
Dan stays silent, trying to figure out what was in the black velvet box inside of the clear Baggie.

The black velvet box.

  
One month ago:

  
“Shut up Phil! You moron!” Dan chuckles, hitting Phil's arm.   
The two of them are sitting down in Phils bed filming the latest pinof. 

  
“Alright next question!” Phil says as he makes an idiotic drum roll.  
“If I were to propose to you,”   
Dan smiles.

  
“How would you want me to do it?”

  
Dan thinks for a moment too long, imaging all of the viewers and their reaction to the question. But what the hell.

  
“Okay now don't laugh at this,” Dan chuckles.

  
“All I would want is nice simple ring in the most emo black velvet box you can find. And then you would say ‘oh Daniel! Come here!’ And you would throw the box at me while I catch it in mid air and there you go.” Dan smiles at Phil as he breaks into laughter.

  
—

  
“It's a ring,” Dan whispers.

  
The man hands the bag to Dan.

  
Dan opens it and takes the box out. He slowly opens the black box, his fingers feeling every inch of its velvety softness.

  
In the box lay the most simplest ring. It's a clean silver ring, nothing to it.

  
“That's why he left,” dan keeps his voice quiet.

  
“To get the ring for me,”   
The policeman stays quiet too, letting Dan calm his nerves.

  
“It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me he would be alive.”

  
“Sir please it's not your fault,”

  
“It is.” He whispers. “It's all my fault.”

  
“Sir please,”

  
“I need some time alone.” Dan walks out of his apartment and slams the door behind him. He goes down the elevator, through the lobby and Onto the sidewalk next to their busy street.

  
Dans breathing is fast like a marathon runner. His legs tense up at the single thought rushing around his head. But he had to do it.

  
“I need to see you again,” Dan says. A few people walking look at him, wondering who he's talking to.

  
And then he runs.

  
Dan runs onto the busy street-

  
Slam.

  
The windshield breaks into a thousand tiny picks of glass, each different from the other. Blood oozes in the cracks of the windshield, leaving the driver stunned.

  
Cars all around them stop. People get out of their cars and a man pulls out his phone dialling 911.   
A Puddle of blood grows bigger and bigger beneath him. His limbs rest in odd angles. Blood clings to his have and clothes. His eye balls are rolled back so the only thing noticeable are his white pupils.

  
Not only did two lovers die. But so did everyone's favourite YouTube stars. 


End file.
